Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a receiver-aided approach for multi-user Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) and/or Coordinated Beamforming (CB).
Background Art
In Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO), a base station utilizes multiple transmit antennas to service a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) on the same time-frequency resources. To reduce interference between the multiple transmitted data streams, the base station pre-codes the data streams before transmission to create spatially orthogonal paths from the base station to the various UEs served by the MU-MIMO data transmission. In Coordinated Beamforming (CB), multiple base stations coordinate to beamform respective transmissions to multiple UEs with reduced interference.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.